Crazy Crisis
by arxiel neaer
Summary: FLASH NEWS: Gintoki turned to a girl! Remember Ginko-chan? And wait something's up: an arranged marriage was set up. Hints of FemGinxToshi. Before I disappoint you, I never intend for this pairing to end up with each other.  P
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

FLASH NEWS: Gintoki turned to a girl! Remember Ginko-chan? And wait something's up: an arranged marriage was set up. Hints of FemGinxToshi. Before I disappoint you, I never intend for this pairing to end up with each other. =P

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As I have said in the Summary, I never intend for Gintoki to end up with Hijikata. I just want to mess up with the pairing since you see they really get along. **

**I don't write yaoi. Sorry. I'm not good at those. If you're interested with romance blossoming between these two, I'm sorry I don't see any possible romance between two guys unless you make the other one a girl. Haha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama but for the heck of it, I really want to own it! It rocks! I want Sadaharu, too.**

**Pardon for that really _short_ ranting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Break Restaurant Windows and All Just Don't Talk Bad behind Shinsengumi's Back<strong>

"Toshi, you heard already that arranged marriage for you, right?" Kondo asked worriedly to the man who was busy smoking the last of his tobacco. Hijikata Toshiro, the demonic vice commander of Shinsengumi, glared at him then back to the street they were walking. They were patrolling the boulevards for any unsightly act of injustice. That's their job after all – to maintain peace in Edo.

"Kondo-san, Hijikata wouldn't take a wife seriously. He's homo after all and he doesn't have any will to use those balls of him. However if her wife were as lovely as that gorilla princess whom you were suppose to marry before, I guess I could help you force him to agree with that marriage," suggested Sougo whose eyes were just watching their way.

"What the hell are you talking about? Die, Sougo!" Hijikata shouted at him.

"Die, Hijikata. I will eradicate a million Amanto if you do. Do Edo a favor," he deadpanned.

"Go to hell Sogou. I'd appreciate it if you die first," he replied nonchalantly.

"Die Hijikata," Sogou stated coolly.

"Die Sogou."

"Die Hijikata."

"Die Sogou."

"Die Hijikata."

"Die Sogou."

"Die Sogou. Ah, crap. Die Hijikata."

"Enough of these, you two!" Kondo ordered them.

"Shut up! Die Gorilla!" Both of them shouted at him in unison.

With tears flowing from his eyes, Kondo Isao squatted in front of an electric post hitting his head with it. "I knew it. Both of you hate me. Nobody loves me. You just called me gorilla, too. I thought we have something important. We've been together all these years and this is what I got? Why did you betray me? We promised to be together in good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," he continued in his long monologue.

Hijikata and Okita's faces darkened in disgust. Why is he rambling like a he was a woman who caught his husband committing adultery?

Before they were about to offer him their consolation, Kondo's face suddenly lit up at the sight of Shimura Otae. "This is fate! Otae-san!" He shouted as he started running.

"Otae, my love! Marry me!" Kondo screamed on his way causing Otae's face to darken with annoyance. Glaring at her with red eyes glowing on a black background, she gave him a punch of 'if-it-hits-you'll-fly-a-kilometer-away'. Hijikata and Okita were about to follow where Kondo flew but they noticed a woman behind Otae. She was hiding suspiciously from Otae's back as if she doesn't want to be seen by them.

"Oi, woman, why are you hiding?" Hijikata asked looking at Otae intently, rather, the woman who was hiding behind her. He was about to take his step to approach her when…

"_Ane-go_!" It was Kagura who shouted jumping in the situation while behind Sadaharu's back. The surprisingly large white dog growled and barked at the both of them like they were thieves.

"Oi, China, what's with your pet?" Okita asked pointing at Sadaharu.

"Shut up and die, bastard. Mind your own business _aru_!"

"Oi, Kagura!" A raven-haired guy called running towards them and has unfortunately tripped over a small pebble of rock causing his glasses to fell on the ground somewhere near he fell off.

"Such a coincidence to see you here, Shinpachi. Here, let me help you," Okita said hunkering down to pick up the glasses. He approached Shinpachi and fixed his glasses then left him still lying in supine position in the ground.

"Oi, what do you think are you helping?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Shinpachi," the reply from Okita came fast.

"What do you mean by that? Can't you see the big difference between a person and eyeglasses?"

"What are you complaining about, Shinpachi? 95% of you are your glasses," Kagura replied.

"That means there's just 5% of the real me!"

"True. 3% garbage and 2% water _aru_."

"Oi!" He shouted in protest.

" Where is _danna_?" Okita asked. The question seemed to silence the place. The presence of the unimportant people passing by disappeared in the black background as Otae, Kagura and Shinpachi think of some good reason to cover up where the Yorozuya's boss is.

"He went to buy some strawberry milk for Sadaharu!" Kagura replied. Sadaharu barked as if agreeing to what she said.

"Eh? Wouldn't that make Sadaharu a ferocious monster?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Ah, then, she went to buy a strawberry milk flavored sukonbu for me! No problemo, it isn't like something weird happened to him," Kagura replied with an irking laughter covering her mouth haughtily with the back of her palm.

"What's the big deal with strawberry milk? You blew up our only chance of lying, Kagura!"

"Ah, now you did it, Shinpachi. You just told them that we were lying."

"It was your fault in the first place!"

"Oi, oi, do these idiots know that we aren't stupid people to be talking about a deceitful plan in front of us," Hijikata said to Okita.

"Appreciate it, Hijikata. They are doing that for your sake," Okita replied tapping his shoulders.

"What the hell do you mean by that, bastard!"

"Your idiocy is worser than I thought," Okita deadpanned shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Are you asking for your death, Sogou, you bastard?"

"To tell you the truth," the voice of Otae caught their attention. The woman was wiping her seemingly true tears with a white floral-designed handkerchief. Shinpachi's lips formed a thwarted smile. What was his sister thinking, really.

On the other hand, Kagura was praising her _anego_ with her upcoming ideas.

"He's resting in peace. Six feet underground. He joined the caravan of the never-to-return bastards. What luck that such an annoying guy is gone for good," she continued as she continued drying her eyes, and sniffed afterwards.

"_Anego_!"

"_Anire_!"

Kagura and Shinpachi shouted in unison. They can never take that statement. Sakata Gintoki, after all, is a man who means a lot for them. Even though he seemed to be a laidback person, he still was the most important person to them. They don't even know why that useless person who doesn't even give them their monthly pay is so significant. But that person showed them what real home is. They like him for whatever he is. Gin-chan is Gin-chan after all.

"_Ara_, Shin-chan, why don't we let them met Ginko-chan," Otae suggested as she turned her back to where the silver-haired woman is – was. "Seems like she ran away."

"Eh?" Kagura and Shinpachi yelled as they left the place in hurry. They are going to search for that person, no matter what. Even though Gintoki turned to a girl, that person has still that personality they admire the most of him.

Plus they have a business in learning what made Gintoki turn to a woman. And why did a nonexistent online avatar took his place.

On the other hand, Hijikata and Okita stared at each other and continued on their way as if nothing happened but inside their head, Yorozuya is into something.

* * *

><p>"No,no, no,no,no. There's no way I'd let those bastards know I turned to a girl," Ginko said to herself as she walked down the street of Kabuki district. Her mood was drowning in depression as she imagines what the Shinsengumi and others will think when they learned that Yorozuya's boss turned to a damned woman. She stopped by a window pane watching her reflection. She has a short silver hair with a few locks over her forehead. Her signature dead fish eyes were gone and replaced by a pair of cute-looking eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless waistcoat with red linings. Beneath her vest was a white shirt showing a considerable cleavage and she was wearing a short-length red skirt made with the same cloth of her vest. A sword clutched behind her didn't escape from her eyes.<p>

That was what her online avatar looks like in that infamous online role-playing game in Edo. And now, that avatar completely took over Gintoki turning him into a 'her'. Due to an accumulated frustration, she took her sword and lunged violently at the window pane. She hit it; wrecking it countless times that a lot of people were looking at her thinking how crazy she was.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" She started exclaiming loudly. "Why me of all people, eh? I love beautiful women but I never asked to be one, damn it! I lost my analogue stick again. Is it because I haven't used it for a long time? Are the gods above angry at me for not using it and thus taking it back? I'm so angry I can kill anybody who would try talking to me right now!"

"E-excuse me miss for ruining your filthy monologue but you destroyed a property. We would appreciate if you're willing to pay it," a middle-aged man clothed in a brown kimono called forth his attention. Sigh. The man just asked for an early death. Ginko glared at him. That kind of glare that would send someone an instant feeling of hell.

"Oji-san," Ginko said in a venomous tone. "Do you know how it feels to lose your dignity? And when you lose that dignity, all of a sudden, someone will ask you to pay them for something that person didn't mean to do. I lost my analogue stick. That's how cruel the world is. You understand what I'm talking about, don't you? In other words, I didn't mean to do that." She said giving the man an intimidating ominous smirk together with a red monstrous glare.

"D-didn't mean to do, bah! You destroyed our place! Hurry up and pay or else I'll call the police!" Shouted the overwhelmed man.

"Police? You can't trust such people these days, oji-san. They're an eyesore. Those are just a bunch of freeloaders of Edo collecting taxes just to buy those stupid tobaccos and mayonnaise [insert picture of Hijikata Toshiro here], going to cabaret clubs and stalking [insert picture of Kondo Isao here], buying some kind of red eye wears just to cover up that they're sleeping during their duty and attempting to murder someone for God-knows-why [insert picture of Okita Sogou], and their fancy walkie-talkies."

"Hijikata-san, there's a loud-mouthed bitch in the Kabuki District. Over."

Ginko froze at the sound of Okita's voice. She turned around finding Okita tossing his fancy walkie-talkie in the air. All of a sudden, her right hand was caught in handcuffs. The other end of the handcuff was locked on his hand. And before she knew it, her sword was on his care already.

"You're coming with me in the Shinsengumi Detention Center," the dirty blond Shinsengumi said raising his left hand causing to raise hers, too.

"Oi! Let go of me, bastard! Don't make me laugh. Shinsengumi Detention Center? What the f*** is that? It sounds like a place for Shinsengumi's battered housewives!"

"Oho, so you know?" Okita replied with a devilish grin. His sadist mode was obviously on the run. But that was a lie. Shinsengumi Detention Center was just a fancy name for prison.

"Wait," Okita suddenly paused eyeing him. "You sure look like someone I know. Have we met before?"

"It's not my problem that you're underprivileged mind doesn't seem to remember me!" She argued while the sadist drags her to that police car.

Okita sighed. The loud foul-mouthed girl was cute but she doesn't have any interest in violent girls.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sogou. Who is this woman?" Hijikata asked puffing some smoke inside that interrogation room. He was sitting on a chair with the woman across him as the space between was occupied by a wooden table. His arms were crossed over his chest while veins were evidently hanging behind his head. He thinks that Okita arrested a girl with no reasonable crime. But the sight of her irritates him. He doesn't know why but it does. Like she is someone whom he was itching to kill before. "She looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her."<p>

The woman was unbelievably silent when it was like a nagging wife a while ago, Okita observed. "It's not my problem that you're underprivileged mind doesn't seem to remember her," Okita replied stealing her witty response from before. He was leaning over the table.

"You have no originality at all, oi," Ginko said narrowing her eyes to Okita.

"Just by looking at her pisses me off. Why is she here?" Hijikata asked not taking his eyes off her. She, on the other hand, was staring back at him.

"Tell you the truth, I can't stand you either," she replied in irritation.

That turned out as a glaring contest. Okita had even set his stopwatch watching both of them in silence. Five minutes had passed but both of them was still staring at each other, not blinking. Their eyes were now bloodshot.

"Hijikata, that's a new record. However, not blinking for five minutes wouldn't get your name in the World's Guiness Book of Records. Stop it, already," Okita said.

"Who said I was aiming for any Guiness Record, _teme_!" He shouted at him, breaking his eyes from the woman.

"I won! Ha, you lost mayo freak!" The woman rose from her seat and pointed at Hijikata smirking triumphantly and smugly as if she had done one over him.

This time it was Okita and Hijikata's turn to glare at her.

"Sogo, how many people know that I like mayonnaise?"

"The whole Shinsengumi is disgusted with your eating habits, Hijikata."

"I'm not asking you what they think about that, bastard! Taking that aside, what did she do to get in here?"

"I was about to leave her when she was breaking those windows of that shop when – "

"If that wasn't the reason why you arrested her, what else could be more reasonable than that, eh? You're abandoning your duty, bastard!"

"Well, she bad-mouthed Shinsengumi."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A new voice jumped into the scene. The door opened revealing Matsudaira Katakuriko, a high ranking officer of the government. "You're just too excited with all these things, Hijikata Toshiro. Well, let's break the surprise," he said stuffing his mouth with a tobacco and puffing the smokes afterwards.

"Ah, wait, superior," Kondo entered the scene. "We must speak of things like this in a proper place," he suggested as his gaze roamed from each person inside that room.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hijikata told to nobody in particular but everybody in that room heard his statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginko seems like just another OC character. Failure, man. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arranged Marriage Sounds too Cliché. Do we have other options? Shot Gun Marriage is quite awesome, ne?**

* * *

><p>"Shiroyasha," a wavering voice of an old woman caught Sakata Gintoki's attention. The natural perm silver-haired man stared at her with his usual pair of dull eyes.<p>

"Oi, what do you need, old hag?" He asked rubbing his hair and proceeded to picking his nose afterwards. He just got out of the grocery to buy a pack of strawberry milk. After all, calcium and sweets are the source of his energy. He closed his eyes and waited for a response but he instantly wielded his wooden sword pointing it to the woman. A few people only knew about that loathsome nickname. There were just a few people in the street and it didn't seem that they care about the situation. Uncaring – that's a habit developed when the Amanto invaded Edo. Everybody started to do their own thing for their own good. Ignoring the weak. 'Survival of the fittest, elimination of the unfit,' as the saying goes. But Gintoki dared to defy such law. It has to be: "Protecting the weak and taking advantage of them afterwards. Make them pay in cold cash, if possible." Sounds like a rephrased statement but that's how cunning he could get. Besides, he could get pretty helpful all the time. As long as he feels like it to do the job, and so the job shall be done with a worthy payment though, hard cash preferably.

After a moment of stillness, Gintoki retracted his sword.

"You've been living a carefree life deceiving yourself, Shiroyasha," the old woman continued. She was wearing a filthy ragged yukata and was holding a cane to support her every step. A dirty handkerchief was tied over her head to protect her gaze from the blinding sun. Her eyes showed an eerie aura in such a fine sunny day. "The war is over but yours is still to begin," she said giving him a creepy smile that sends the shivers down to his spine. The old woman walked past her and to Gintoki, he can hear the menacing laughter of the old woman.

"That sounds too cliché, old hag. A lot of people are telling me that 'it's just the beginning' crap. I'm getting old, when will it begin then?" He said with eyes wide open, irritated that he would strangle anyone if he was a completely heartless person.

"You'll pay for what you did to my daughter, Shiroyasha. I'll make you pay," she said softly but audible to Gintoki's ears.

"What the hell are you talking about, damn old hag? I never assaulted any woman in my entire life! In fact I haven't used it for a long time! I swear on Shinsengumi's shit-stained name!" Gintoki turned to shout at the old woman but found nothing but a cold breeze of air playing around the district.

"Geez, what the hell was that?" Gintoki muttered to his self as he put on his helmet and took his ride on his scooter back to his home.

* * *

><p>Mind-numbing silence. That room inside the Shinsengumi Headquarters was filled with an uptight silence as Ginko, Hijikata, Kondo, Okita and Matsudaira Katakuriko stared at each other as they do their own thing. They were all squatted in front of each other.<p>

"Oi, cut the crap, already! Why are we here?" Ginko yelled in annoyance breaking the nerving silence. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at them arrogantly. "Oi, hurry up so I can go. I have a job to deal with today," she continued obviously running out of patience.

Matsudaira tossed out a folder in the center of them five. Each of them took a folder and opened it showing a picture of a pissed-off woman who has her hands over her chest showing impatience. The woman had a short straight silver hair. The woman is beautiful, sort of cute. Not that kind of beauty that will send every man's heart to throb wildly but to at least appropriate a beauty with an outstanding confidence and strength.

"What about this, commander?" Okita asked looking at Kondo, then setting his eyes to Ginko and back to the photo.

"Huh? Didn't you hear about this Hijikata-kun?" Matsudaira said in a pressing tone. "That woman is your future wife. You've heard about the arranged marriage, didn't you?" He puffed a smoke in the air.

A sudden boisterous laughter filled the room. All eyes were set at that person. Ginko was laughing, almost in the verge of tears. She was holding her stomach and she didn't show any sign of halting. Hijikata, on the other hand, had a thwarted smile on the face, his eyebrows were moving up and down to show how shock he is. His tobacco even slipped from his mouth falling down to the floor.

"Hahahaha! Oi, mayonara, good for you. You're going to finally settled down, eh? Congratulations, man! I never imagined you having a wife. You need to be thankful to that old perverted geezer over there," she continued saying pointing at Matsudaira. She was snickering silently thinking sarcastically of Hijikata's fate. She'd seen a lot of complicated couples and that is why she never considered settling herself down. Having a married life sucks. Managing the Yorozuya and the rental fee was enough trouble for him - her, I should say.

"But Ginko-san, you are this woman," Kondo said showing the folder to her. Upon hearing that, Ginko halted and her face became serious. She grabbed the folder from Kondo and stared at it intently wondering why the woman seems so familiar. Her face darkened as she remembered the reflection of the woman she wanted to hit back then at that window pane in the restaurant before. It was her. The sympathetic woman was her. She suddenly felt cold. She stood up and moved towards Matsudaira with a lethal glare.

"Oi, damn old perverted geezer, what do this mean?" She asked clasping his jacket. "How did I get involved with this marriage? Why do I need to marry that bastard? Oi! This is a mistake. This is really a big mistake!" She continued to shout as she shook the man to and fro. She only stopped when Kondo pointed a sword at her.

"Don't act immaturely in front of the superior," Kondo threatened. She gulped and sat where she was a while ago.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Gin-chan went, Shinpachi," Kagura said in a dull tone showing how tired she is. She was lying at the back of Sadaharu as they walk all over Edo but Gintoki was nowhere. "He couldn't have gone lost for buying me a strawberry flavored sukonbu, ne?"<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Kagura? You're still into those strawberry-flavored excuses! We're looking for Gin-san! If he went to buy your sukonbu, then he's just probably in the candy store," Shinpachi said back as he sighed.

"Ah, good idea, _megane_!" Kagura's mood brightened up. "Sadaharu, to the sukonbu store!"

"Oi! Those are two different things!"

"Shut up. They're just the same, megane!"

About to tread their way, they saw Ginko walking with the Shinsengumi. The silver-haired woman was looking really depressed and the gloomy aura was also surrounding Hijikata. They stepped inside a limousine and drove off.

"Ne, Shinpachi, isn't that Gin-chan?" She asked while following the sight of the vehicle.

"No doubt about it," Shinpachi replied fixing his glasses. "But what is she doing with the Shinsengumi? What trouble did she get into this time?"

"Ne, Shinpachi. That car seems luxurious. Gin-chan is rich now _aru_," she said then her face suddenly darkened. "I can't forgive him. How can she forget about me now that she's rich! It's unfair! I'm going to drag her down to the mud! Bwahahaha!"

Shinpachi looked at her stupefied. "It's not a matter of he – I mean she's rich now, Kagura-chan. She's in trouble."

"What are you talking about, Shinpachi. If Gin-chan is there then there's trouble."

"Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan," somebody called. They saw it was Yamazaki waving at them.

"Yamazaki-kun, what are you doing here?" Shinpachi asked.

"Well, the Shinsengumi quarters is right here," he replied awkwardly knowing that the Shinsengumi Headquarters placard is seen quite easily on the arc above the gate behind him.

"Ne, ne, who is that beautiful lady who rode in the limousine? Is she a new recruit?" Kagura asked.

"No, that's impossible. There are no ladies allowed in Shinsengumi. That woman is Hijikata's fiancée."

"Ah, I see," Shinpachi uttered but a sudden bolt of realization struck him. He stared at Kagura who met his gaze in horror. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Fiancée _aru_? Shinpachi, what's a fiancée? "

Shinpachi almost fell on the ground for that stupidity. "If you don't know what a fiancée is why did you react flabbergasted in the first place!"

Yamazaki laughed. "Kagura-chan, a fiancée is the one whom you'll marry someday," he replied.

This time, Kagura's face darkened a thwarted smile formed in her face. "Shinpachi, Gin-chan's going to be married."

"I know," Shinpachi replied in dim tone.

* * *

><p><strong>I love how Kagura and Shinpachi reacts. XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fortune Tellers are old story. Scam is the right word.**

Ginko sat uncomfortably inside the limousine of Matsudaira. They were headed in his office to fix some papers for the marriage. Her life is apparently coming to an end since she can't refuse. Matsudaira threatened her. Even if she escapes, he told her that the Shinsengumi will chase her to all ends of Earth.

"I met an old friend of mine," Matsudaira said as Hijikata, Okita, Ginko and Kondo listened intently as he narrates why Ginko is involved with this marriage. "Well, you see, she's a fortune teller now. She gave me this picture and said that if Hijikata Toshiro marries this woman, Shinsengumi will be a more formidable force."

"Oi, isn't Shinsengumi a flight of rabid dogs already?" Ginko asked looking as innocent as possible but unluckily, seems like she earned nothing but deadly glares. "Ahahaha! I was kidding! I was kidding! Who would fall for such a cheap joke like that? You couldn't have believe that, didn't you guys? Shinsengumi rules to the extreme! Ahahaha!" She said instantly, laughing nervously. Crap, she should start watching his words. Shinsengumi was a place for rabid dogs after all.

Kondo cleared his throat. "But Superior, why would we sacrifice Toshi's future for such a shallow reason?" He asked dramatically. Dramatically, I mean no tears but let's say a face of a really concerned gori- , I mean father. Cut the story short, he's frowning.

"Kondo-san, I understand your feelings. After what we've been through with Hijikata, he'll just leave us for a woman. What a sicko," Okita said wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "I'd gladly take the vice-chief position for that."

"Oi, Sogo! You're just itching to steal that position from me, huh?"

"Shut up, Hijikata-san, seeing things now, you don't deserve that position."

"What are your grounds, teme!"

"Mayonnaise."

Veins progressively appeared on Hijikata's face. "What the hell does that has to do with this?"

Ginko sweatdropped. She sighed. "But Matsudaira-sama, you don't know who the heck I am. You don't really intend on having me, a dangerous woman for i-don't-know-how, get inside the Shinsengumi. I might be a spy instructed to infiltrate your force. I mean, yeah, that and that…."

"That's what I thought first," Matsudaira replied, puffing smoke into the air. "But I had a nightmare."

Ginko was stupefied. The old man was really taking things seriously for fortune teller's sake, for nightmare's sake, what else? Man, she wanted to beat the old man to death. Her first are irking for that so much.

"Matsudaira-sama, it seems like someone is following us," the driver notified them. All of them gazed at the side view mirror showing Kagura and Shinpachi riding on a big white dog named Sadaharu. Ginko's eyes widened. Sure, she wanted a rescue but she certainly didn't want to be found out. She didn't want them to know that the Yorozuya boss turned to a girl!

"Huh, it's the Yorozuya," Okita said.

"I don't see their boss," Hijikata said having his arms crossed over his chest.

"Heh, you missed that guy so much, eh?" Ginko asked.

"Hell do I care with that sugar freak!"

"Gin-chan!" They heard the loud exasperated voice of Kagura. Ginko suddenly felt cold. Damn, she wants Kagura to shut up. She should shut up or else she'll be humiliated her entire life! She'll pay her 300 yen, just shut up. She'll buy her a weekly supply of sukonbu just to shut her up. She'll walk Sadaharu all over the park just to shut her up. She'll eat the dark matter Otae makes to make Shinpachi shut her up. Somebody just stop those two!

"I think they're thinking that their boss is in this vehicle," Kondo said. That's when Ginko noticed Kondo, Hijikata and Sogo staring at her.

"Now that I think about it, Ginko-san quite resembles that man," Kondo said not taking his gaze from her.

Ginko laughed nervously as thousands of tiny sweat drops were streaming down her face.

"Could you possibly be…?" The three of them seem hesitant to ask.

"Oi, I heard about this arranged marriage crap. You never informed me, Ginko-chan," a voice said earning all their stares. Ginko's eyes widened in surprised. Sakata Gintoki was outside driving her supposedly motor bike, wearing her supposedly helmet and clothes. He picked on his nose and stared at them with her supposedly signature dead fish eyes. Her lower jaw could have dropped to the floor. Who the hell is that impostor?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter.<strong>

**Ohohohohohohoho! *ehem***

**Okay, let's cut the Santa crap. I mean, woah! I only intended this to be a one-shot, then I decided it to be multi-chapters since it really isn't focused in romance but I can't help but play around the plot. Hahaha!**

**Cliffhanger! If you really want to know who's the impostor, I'll tell you. It's Zura! Just kidding! Zura janai, SECRET da!**


End file.
